


I’ll Kiss (or Chase) Your Pain Away. Whatever You Want, Baby.

by RainbowPools



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Long Day Fic, M/M, Nishinoya is a Babe, Post canon, Romance, b&bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Asahi comes home after a long day. Nishinoya helps him feel better.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I’ll Kiss (or Chase) Your Pain Away. Whatever You Want, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m manically stress writing, and while this didn’t quite pass my anxiety test, Asanoya needs more TLC.  
> Rated for language and sexual themes.  
> Enjoy! :)

Asahi had tried, he really really tried, but he couldn’t much help it. He had a heart blown of glass, so easy to see, so easy to break. The tears were coming down hard, stinging his eyes with a foggy blur and leaving uneven streaks down his cheeks. There was snot in his nose. He felt disgusting. His chest was empty. He couldn’t detect the beat of his own heart, and his stomach was gracing him with an unwarranted gymnastics show. He couldn’t stop the tears though, the sobs he hated so much, even as he fumbled with the key and thought of nishinoya on the other side of the door. The knob finally gave a snap and Asahi shoved the door open, stepping over the threshold, abandoning the mosquitos and sticky humid air. He slumped agains the nearest wall, eyeing the genkan. Even just taking off his shoes seemed like a chore, and well, he was wearing laced up black ankle boots. Nishinoya was in the living room. Asahi heard him playing with Jelly, Sponge, and Flute while the TV thrummed in the background. They had gotten two cats, Sponge, a pudgy chocolate tabby, and Flute, a fluffy white Turkish Angora, to help with Asahi’s anxiety, and Jelly, a rowdy pomsky, to combat Nishinoya’s hyperactivity. Asahi drew a shaky exhale, still sniffling, again trying to calm himself. Alarms went off in his chest when the furry rough housing he heard came to a stop, and Jelly whimpered as the couch sighed and footsteps patted across the wood floors. 

“Asahi,’ Nishinoya appeared in the foyer, voice low. He was already concerned. His lips were slightly parted, one hand at his waist as he approached. Asahi didn’t look at him. He couldn’t. He did so hate for people to see him cry. He was an ugly crier. 

“Hey Rosy, what’s going on with you?” Nishinoya reached, unhooking Asahi’s jacket from his shoulders and flinging it on the coat rack. 

“It’s nothing really,” Asahi wiped at his eyes. That response had become more reflex than truth. So many people had a habit of checking on Asahi. He just looked _that_ depressed it seemed. So, if he wasn’t a forty year old criminal, he was that disheveled depressed guy. Good grief. 

“Well, I doubt you’re crying to pass the time,” Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hand, dragging him through the living room and toeing him into their bedroom. The door clicked shut behind them before Sponge and Jelly could pop a curious head in. Nishinoya guided Asahi to sit on the bed. Then he crouched, untying Asahi’s laces and pulling off his adorable boots. Nishinoya was back up in a flash, plopping with an unsurprising lack of elegance on the bed beside Asahi. “What’s the matter Babe? Long day? Am I about to go to jail for murder?” he pressed his palm to Asahi’s knee. 

“Don’t worry nishinoya,” Asahi shook his head and sniffed, burying his nose into his sleeve. “I’m just not having a really good time right now.” 

“You wanna talk about it? Do I need to find Sponge?”

“No, you don’t need to do all that.” 

Nishinoya did the opposite, getting to his feet and leaving the room to retrieve their cats. He kidnapped Sponge first, scooping him up and dropping him in Asahi’s lap. Sponge was always one to cuddle, and in no time at all was curled up against Asahi’s stomach purring. Nishinoya captured Flute next, laying her across Asahi’s knees. She stayed there, just like a rag doll. Nishinoya braced his hands on Asahi’s shoulders, leaning forward and kissing the trails of tears, whispering “shhh,” “hush,” and “you’re okay, you’re home”s against his cheeks. Asahi did eventually calm. By then Sponge and Flute had taken up residence on the pillow, and Nishinoya had settled on the bed, leaning back on one hand and cradling Asahi’s head to his chest and massaging circles down his back with the other. He hated to see his gentle giant cry. 

“Thank you Noya,” Asahi hiccuped. 

“None of that,’” Nishinoya flicked his forehead, “I’m **supposed** to make sure you’re all right. Now-“ He lifted Asahi’s chin with his index, “Talk to me, okay?”

Asahi sat up with a long sigh, “Like you said, it’s been a really long day. There was an accident on Tohuki right by that cat cafe. I got stuck in traffic that morning and ended up super late to work, and my secretary was kinda irritated with me and it just kind of frustrated me too. It’s not like I was **trying** to be late. Then our printer broke and I literally could not print out our next project, and apparently everyone was expecting me to start it. Oh yeah, and my current higher-up absolutely hated my concept art for our next summer line. Like, ripping it all up and screaming at me for an hour and a half hated it. So,um, I had to redo it. Hhhhhhhhh also, you got my text right? About how I was staying late? I didn’t think it’d be like a whole hour but everyone started clocking out because of unrelated reasons, children to feed, appointments, and such. So I stayed out late so I could finish up a few things.” Recounting it all was upsetting him again, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, his heart racing at just how aggravating everything had been. He threw his head back as panic surfaced his stomach. Had he done everything he needed to? Would the new concept art work? After all their deadline was nearing. Would their printer be fixed in time? Would it be rude to pull out from this project? Bile was spiraling up his throat in no time. He rocketed to his feet and raced to the bathroom, doubling over the toilet. Nishinoya’s fingers curled into his hair, holding it back as he vomited into the bowl. Asahi recovered with a groan, brushing his teeth while Nishinoya sat on the counter’s edge watching. He swayed his legs back and forth, eyes narrowed. He was pissed. When Asahi had done, Nishinoya took him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. His legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him, an otherwise intimate position if not for the situations’s sobriety. 

“I’m sorry Rusty Rose,” Nishinoya cooed, combing his fingers through Asahi’s messy russet locks, “I’ll beat the hell out of your boss and then I’ll stab his own pens through his fingers. Let’s see him conceptualize like that. When I’m done with him, how bout I throw your secretary into an accident, then she can talk about how late she is to work.” 

“Ah, Nishinoya, please don’t say such violent things,” Asahi choked, a grin tugging at his lips. 

“And Asahi, don’t stay late for someone else okay? Let the poor shit sacks make it up on their own time. Not one picky-ass selective participating scrub in that office deserves your kindness. I’ma bring you lunch on Monday, make sure those miserably incapable fools no who’s man they’re messing with.”

“That is so unnecessary. You do **not** have to do that,” Asahi sighed, though his smile was present now, even if only in small volume. 

“Why don’t you let me take care of you?” Nishinoya cupped Asahi’s cheek, “We had made reservations for that bed and breakfast tonight, but if you’re too tired, I can just cook you something nice, you can bake something yummy, and we can chill with the babies on the couch criticizing ugly wedding dresses or something.” Asahi had a full grin now. Nishinoya’s heart muscles relaxed and he slid from the counter. 

“That sounds lovely, but let’s go to the B&B,” Asahi pat his head, “You’ve been so excited.” He really wouldn’t forgive himself if Nishinoya canceled their plans last minute to baby him.

“It’s not a problem,” Nishinoya curved one shoulder and swung his arms, “Hanging with you is always exciting, no matter what we’re doing.”

“That’s not true,” Asahi’s bashful nature was back in the form of a crimson hue on his cheeks, “It’s fine, really. I want to go.” It was only a half lie. The only thing precluding him from packing his overnight bag right then was his exhaustion, but he could easily get over that.

“You sure?” Nishinoya asked. 

“Uh huh,” Asahi bobbed his head once. 

“Okay, we can head out whenever you want,” Nishinoya said, “i already packed your overnight back for you. Mine’s already too. I figured I do that while I waited for you to get home.” 

“Aawwwww, Noya,” Asahi swept Nishinoya into an embrace with a whine, nuzzling reverently into his black swathes of hair. 

“It’s not that big a deal,” Nishinoya leaned into Asahi’s touch. 

“Oooo, this is fahncy,” Nishinoya gasped, with a European inflection as he and Asahi entered their private suite. Asahi gave a soft chuckle that made his smaller partner’s heart do somersaults, closing the door shut behind him. The bed was an inviting size. Asahi was sure even someone of Bokuto’s stature could lounge on it with little discomfort. There were sliding glass doors that lead out to a balcony, offering an impressive vista of the Tokyo cityscape. Plush carpet squished under their heals as they crossed the room, examining every nook and cranny. Lamps burned gilded light on the bedside table. There were scenic paintings hung on the wall, all of which Asahi found himself fascinated with.

“They’ve got candles in here,” Nishinoya called, voice echoing off the marble and tile constructing the sizable bathroom. The scented candles were situated on the sink counter, the lighters somewhere beneath the cabinets. 

“Oh my god!” Nishinoya squawked, “They have a whirl pool tub! A genuine fucking whirl pool tub! Asahi, we could fit in this thing no problem!” Asahi tore his gaze from the floral tapestry he was enamored with, trailing into the bathroom to find Nishinoya bouncing on his heels. Asahi raked his autumn brown eyes over the area, growing more subconscious of his purple sloth hoodie with every amenity he spotted, the candles, the linen cloths on the towel racks, the moon motif rug, that big ole bathtub.

“Oh god, I don’t belong here,” he gave voice to his thoughts, tugging his cowl neck over his mouth and shoving his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. Nishinoya looked at least half decent, well Asahi would say that he looked radiant, even if in only in a mid-sleeved blakc blouse with a slight V neckline, dark wash jeans, black high-tops, and a thin black bracelet on his right wrist. He was excited too, features alight with one of his bursting grins. Nishinoya glanced back at his turtle. How was Asahi shy even when no one else was around. 

“Me too,’ Nishinoya said with a sparkly little smile, gliding past Asahi to Interrogate the television. “Looks like we might be able to critique ugly wedding dresses after all,” he said, sifting the channels.

“Oh yeah?” a laugh in his words as Asahi poked his head into the bedroom, catching Nishinoya fidgeting with the remote on the bed.

“Mhm, they’ve got a couple runway channels on here,” and then, “oh fuck, they’ve got the true crime channels too.”

“That’s great,” Asahi flashed a smile. Nishinoya’s heart did another jump. He had been so upset before. It was good to see that smile, the faint dimples and the crinkled brown eyes. 

“So, how bout we kick this off with a bath?” Nishinoya sprung to his feet. 

“Sounds good to me,” once more, a dazzling smile from Asahi. 

Asahi blinked, inhaled deeply, exhaled. The water was hot and the small jets blowing tiny bubbles into the tub. Already the terrible day he had was beginning to fade away, replaced with sweet chestnut eyes and unreasonably bright smiles, warm touches and affection at gestures, luxury unfitting to him and quiet night. His muscles relaxed under the water’s embrace. Asahi had already washed his hair. Well, rather Nishinoya had washed it for him, and the rhythmic motions of Nishinoya’s nails scraping his scalp, his fingers rubbing through his hair, had made Asahi sleepy. That, and the flickering lambent candle light. His eyes were heavy, but he wasn’t so drowsed as to not be aware of his position. Nishinoya was settled between his thighs, and the naked contact had Asahi flushed to the tips of his ears with pink. 

“Asahi, you have to stop looking so cute,” Nishinoya chided, “Or You’ll make me want to do things to you.”

“No one’s stopping you,” Asahi muttered, looking in another direction. Nishinoya chortled. That _could_ be considered flirting, but Asahi was really just stating facts. Nishinoya wouldn’t do anything to him, not now. Long days killed Asahi’s libido the way Hinata killed spikes. He’d have a little bit of fun though, just test if Asahi was beyond riling up.

“Really now,” Nishinoya purred. His voice was always so dangerous when low and a touch husky. He turned to face him, flitting his fingers over Asahi’s bare chest, leaning, pressing a kiss to one broad, slick shoulder. Asahi shivered, his hand hovering over Nishinoya’s small back as he debated whether to reciprocate or not. No, he decided. He hadn’t the energy for a whole romance session right now. He pursed his lips, a little irritated with himself. Nishinoya was an ... active person, and this would’ve been a great time for Asahi to be just as into things as he was. Nishinoya dipped up with a chuckle, pressing close in a kiss, his hand threading up in Asahi’s hair. “it’s fine. I don’t mind,” he breathed when they pulled away. He winked, “I’ll getcha next time.” 

“Okeydokey,” Asahi slipped his hands around Nishinoya’s waist, ushering him down to rest against his chest. Nishinoya hummed and blew a sigh, closing his eyes and letting himself melt from Asahi’s big hands roaming up and down his tiny body. 

Asahi was positively thrilled when he learned the hotel offered cake and dessert wine. Dinner, of course, did not come with the package, hence why he and Nishinoya had cooked themselves a little something before they left, but the hotel evening menu had a multitude of snacks and beverages to choose from. The wonderful thing about Nishinoya’s prodigious appetite, Asahi could comfortably eat as little or as much as he wanted without anything going to waste. Noya would always clean it up. They were on the duvet of their massive bed as Nishinoya navigated the true crime channel, several platters of cakes and a couple bottles of fruity moscato splayed in trays on their lap. They always started with the true crime stuff. Sometimes the lurid depictions of violence could make Asahi jittery and antsy, so they always had to finish their marathons with something with less weight, like a comedy, romance, or of course, anything to do with art or fashion. Cooking shows had a talent for easing Asahi too. They watched and ate until about two a.m. ending off on cooking shows, tucked under the duvet and snuggled into each other’s arms, heads cozied into the silken pillows. Asahi heaved a sigh, replaying the events of the day in his mind. 

“Yuu,” he murmured, his tones soft, honeyed, the television humming in the background. 

“Yeah?” always startled by his first name, Nishinoya hitched his head up from Asahi’s chest to peer at him. They were both muddled into a sleep fog, Nishinoya swallowed in Asahi’s figure, Asahi soaking up Nishinoya’s insurmountable reverberations of heat. 

“I really think I would’ve broken down without your help,” Asahi said, and brushed his thumb under Nishinoya’s enormous brown eye. “Thank you.” Nishinoya shuddered once, enraptured in Asahi’s doting love. 

“You’re welcome,” he touched a kiss to the corner of Asahi’s mouth, “I hate it when you’re sad.” Then, ducking his head back in the warm little crevice that was Asahi’s chest, “I’ll protect your glass heart with everything I have.”

Asahi’s arms tightened around him and he nodded once, his heart swelling thrice its size.  


“Love you, Yuu,” he whispered. 

“Using my first name is illegal,” Nishinoya mumbled, “but I love you too, you big ole turtle.” 

Nishinoya and Asahi had yet to discuss their feelings on somnolent sexual activities, and that was totally fine with Nishinoya. Though, right now, he did have the sudden urge to caress his fingers up Asahi’s sleeping body. The buttery sun rays of early morning peaked through their translucent curtains, projecting warm light onto the bed. Nishinoya had woken before Asahi as always, but the bed’s cloud like mattress made getting up much harder than what Nishinoya was accustomed to. So he didn’t move, rolling and shifting around in the warm duvet instead, occupying his mind with a giant panicky turtle and the many ways he’d destroy said turtle’s coworkers. The thought of what they did to Asahi, _his_ Asahi, sparked so much ire within him, haunted him even. Though the thoughts could easily be pushed away just by glancing at Asahi’s slumbering form, bathed in gaiety, a peaceful smile shaping his lips, clutching tight to the blanket, rusty auburn tendrils coiling into his face, lashes fanning over his cheeks, breathing deep and relaxing. There was nothing more delightful than seeing him like this. Just a little bit of touching wouldn’t hurt, right? Meaningful, innocent gestures like tracing the contours of Asahi’s Grecian face mold, or ruffling his already quite mussed hair that Nishinoya loved so much. He kissed his nose too, which started Asahi from his slumber. He jerked up, bumping foreheads with Nishinoya. The final mentioned immediately exploded into boisterous, ebullient laughter. 

“What the hell?” Asahi was not a morning person, words spilling out in a disgruntled grumble as he passed a hand over his forehead and rubbed at his eyes, squinting in the morning sunlight. It was so cute. 

“Hey there Early Bird,” Nishinoya greeted, still immersed in laughter. 

“What are you doing?” Asahi groaned.

“Sorry,” Nishinoya’s gaze left him as his cheeks heated, “I got a little carried away touching your face while you were sleeping. I kissed your nose and it scared you.” It was precious, but Nishinoya was embarrassed by his actions nonetheless. 

“Gotcha,” Asahi scratched the back of his head with a chuckle of his own. He only saw nishinoya blush every once in a blue moon. An idea popped into his mind and he smirked, “Well, i might as well get you back for waking me up, huh?” Without waiting for the other to reply, he jabbed his fingers into Nishinoya’s sides, holding the smaller in place in perfunctory fashion as he danced his fingers over his ribs, hips, and neck. Nishinoya was overcome with intense guffaws and happy little squeals, kicking and thrashing in feverish attempts to wriggle free of his attacker. 

“Asahi, you floppy little can of beans! Let go!” Nishinoya shrieked between fits of chokes and giggles, as the tickling continued. Asahi tortured him a little longer before relenting. Nishinoya wheezed to catch his breath as Asahi retrieved their rumpled blanket, which had been unfairly kicked to the floor as a result of their little romp. Asahi rested against the backboard and gathered Nishinoya into his arms. Nishinoya, flushed and heaving, with his hair not yet spiked for the day, sable locks tickling the skin exposed by Asahi’s open shirt, bleached strand bisecting a set of overstimulated, caring brown eyes. 

“If you weren’t as big as you were, I would’ve beat you,” he huffed, nuzzling against Asahi’s chest.

“Hm, I have no doubt about that Noya,” Asahi snorted. Nishinoya blew air through his nose in amusement and wrapped his arms around him, cushioned in Asahi’s lap. The pair stayed like that for a while longer until they heard a knocking at their door.

“Azumane-Sama, Nishinoya-Sama,” a woman’s voice, the room service lady whom had come to collect their trash before bed last night, “You’re breakfast has arrived. Is it all right if i bring it in?”

Asahi glanced at Nishinoya, “we don’t belong here.” 

“Sure don’t,” Nishinoya agreed with a nod. The night spent their was an expensive one, and they likely wouldn’t be doing anything so pricy for another half a year. That was all right however. They could make a fun date out of almost anything. They had organized the B&B several weeks ago on the grounds that they both needed a nice break, and it had indeed been good for both of them. 

“Yeah, come on in,” Nishinoya pitched his voice. The door swung open and the concierge wheeled in their giant meal. She dragged their rack of platters, trays, and drinks onto the balcony, setting everything in neat arrangements on the circular table just a couple feet from the balustrade. After making sure everything was in order an okay with her customers, she left them to privacy. Nishinoya and Asahi eased into the smooth wood chairs of the balcony. The morning air was cool but not biting, no breeze, the bustle of Tokyo not forgotten as the cityscape view lied in sunny pastel hues just beyond the balusters. 

“Sweet, I love waffles!” Asahi cheered. Waffles were indeed on the table, along with pancakes, brownies, glossy fresh fruit, eggs, sweet and salty bacon, and a variety of mimosas. 

They’d eat it all.

“Aw man, this all looks amazing!’ Nishinoya shouted, zealous, eager, mouth watering and eyes widening. Asahi smiled-Nishinoya was so endearing- bowing his head for a kiss. 

“This’ll be great,” he rumbled when they pulled away.

“I know right?” 

Asahi regretted nothing, but he would in fact love to carve out his aching stomach after eating so much. He and Nishinoya had plans to walk around Tokyo, but they’d definitely be waiting until everything was digested to do that. So the pair found themselves back in the bed, Asahi on his back with his arms spread, and Nishinoya with his head pillowed on his chest while one arm was slung over his waist. What a lovely Saturday. Asahi could still very much remember all the crap he was forced to endure yesterday, but he was out of its reach, too far away to feel pain from it. He had Nishinoya to thank for that.  


“You’ll never understand how much you mean to me,” he muttered, though the verbalization of his thoughts was accidental. 

Nishinoya chuffed and flicked Asahi’s stomach, “You sure are one to talk.” 

Asahi blushed, “..Hush, you..” 

“As you wish, My Love,” Nishinoya sang on a taunt.

“You’re hate material Noya,” Asahi deadpanned. 

Nishinoya fell into another fit of mirth, “Hate material? I love that!”

“Shhh now, you’ll hurt yourself laughing so hard,” Asahi massaged Nishinoya’s shoulders to ease him. Nishinoya grinned and pinched Asahi’s stomach, laying a kiss to his chest.

He loved him so much, so, so much.

Asahi could fill all the worlds’ oceans with the amount of love he had for Nishinoya. Asahi would always be okay, because of Nishinoya, and Nishinoya would always be okay, because of Asahi. 

A perfect combo, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care now <3


End file.
